The present invention relates generally to an electronic advance date warning system which can include a calendar and more particularly to a visual date warning system having attention attracting means associated with specific times before and including the date of interest.
The system will provide advanced warnings for a preselected number of days prior to the selected dates in a distinguishing visual and/or audible way. Personal computers provide means of storing and retrieving events on a daily basis to serve as a date minder, but they lack the most important feature of manual entries made by a common writing instrument without the use of an alpha-numeric keyboard. Consequently, people still prefer the conventional paper calendars which provide ease of entering and an instant visual indication of events to come. This does not provide any special warning of an important date. This invention therefore, in one embodiment, provides the ordinary person with a simple, inexpensive and most important, with a calendar of a familiar format, in which the user can jot down important events and have an advanced warning of the dates approaching. Also the advanced warning system with a calendar of the present invention can be used in the years to come by merely inserting a new 12 sheet calendar refill each year. The advanced date warning system also can be utilized by itself as a dedicated unit or with a caculator or other electronic unit without a calendar.